The University of Rochester Cancer Center's ECOG Unit is the leading contributor of patient accruals for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. It is a unique program consisting of five University Hospital Units in Rochester (Highland Hospital, The Genesee Hospital, Rochester General Hospital, St. Mary's Hospital and Strong Memorial Hospital) and one satellite member in Syracue, N.Y. The program consists of participation in cooperative group protocols, the generation of new protocols through disease oriented committees, and multidisciplinary programs through joint projects with the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, Gynecologic Oncology Group and National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Protocol Group. Members of the Rochester ECOG group serve on the Disease Oriented Committees and ECOG Executive Committee. In addition to protocol development and initiation, the program serves as the backbone for the training of medical oncologists in the University of Rochester Cancer Center (5-6/year) and has been largely responsible for the assignment of 6 new medical oncologists to the Rochester Hospital System over the past few years. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Skeel, R., Costello, W., Bertino, J., Bennett, J.: Cyclophosphamide, Cytosine Arabinoside and Methotrexate (CAM) versus Cytosine Arabinoside and Thioguanine (AT) for Acute Non-Lymphocytic Leukemia in Adults; abstract, American Society of Clinical Oncology, 1975. Ezdinli, E., Pocock, S., Berard, C., Aungst, C.W., Silverstein, M., Horton, J., Bennett, J., Bakemeier, R.F., Stolbach, L., Perlia, C., et al: Comparison of Intensive versus Moderate Chemotherapy of Lymphocytic Lymphomas, 1975 (in Press).